


The King and I

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair decides to write a gay novel in his spare time and Jim asks to read it when he’s done.  Blair wants the truth, whether it is good or bad.Happy Birthday, LynI'm posting way early, Lyn because my family is coming in for the holidays and will have little time on the computer.  Have a great month.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn/gifts).



The King and I  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair decides to write a gay novel in his spare time and Jim asks to read it when he’s done. Blair wants the truth, whether it is good or bad.  
Warnings: Sappy with some language  
Genre: Pre-slash  
Rating: Teen (for language)  
Word Count: 1853  
A/N: Happy Birthday, Lyn. I hope you have a fantastic birthday and the rest of the year is great for you. 

 

Megan and Blair went to lunch that day and Blair asked, “Can I tell you something personal?”

“Would it be how you love one Jim Ellison?”

“Oh my God. Do others know this?” Blair was panicking already. 

“No, no one knows but me, Sandy. Stop worrying. Now what’s going on with you at work lately?”

“I want to write a novel. A gay novel about how I would love Jim and me to be like. I know it would only be in the novel, but I can write it and wish can’t I? My mind is on it at all times these days. Do you think I could do it?”

“Sandy, that’s a wonderful idea. And you could ask Jim for his truthful advice on it and see what he says when you’re done.”

“He would shoot me if I gave him a gay novel to read. Holy shit, he would bury me in the parking lot somewhere.”

Megan laughed and said, “He would not kill or bury you. But I’ll read it when you’re done. I would love to read it.”

“It’s a done deal, Megan. As soon as I finish the first chapter, you can read it and tell me where I need to work harder. Better yet, when it’s all done, I’ll let you read it. ” Blair was so excited. “What could be my writing name?”

“Sandy Stone sounds like a nice beach name. How about that? And what are the characters names?”

Blair burst out laughing. “Sandy Stone it is,” Blair said as he wrote it down in his notebook. “The names I chose are Seth for me and Grant for him.”

“Is he a big burly cop?” Megan teased. 

“Oh no, he’s a king. I’m a pauper. He meets me on the road and it’s love at first sight. I’ve got this all worked out in my head and some in my notebook. He would never know it was him and me.”

“So he’s not a Sentinel in the story…”

“Nope, just a king of his kingdom and I’m just so gorgeous that he can’t think of anything else,” Blair kidded. 

“I for one would buy it, Sandy.”

“Megan, you get to read it for free. Thank you for being my sounding board. You’re the best.”

Blair told her more about the story as they ate lunch and before long it was time to get back to work. Blair was such a good friend that he picked up lunch for Simon and Jim to go. _No wonder the man is in love with me in the story._

Blair burst out laughing and Megan asked, “Are you going to share what’s so funny?”

“Not right now. I’ll share later on. Let’s get back to the station so I can feed the grumps.”

*

Jim got a huge grin on his face when he saw the to-go bag in Blair’s hands as he walked into the bullpen. _God, he’s good to me. I have to remember to tell him how much I appreciate him._

“Here is your lunch, I have to take Simon’s in to his office now,” Blair said as he set down Jim’s sandwich and chips. Then he went and set one down in front of Simon. 

“Were you good while I was gone?” Blair teased. 

“I was excellent, you can ask anyone. Would you like a cup of coffee, Blair?”

“Yes… And could I get one for Jim? I brought him lunch too. I knew you two couldn’t get away and I had to pick something up for you.”

“Let me get two disposable cups and fill them with my new blend. It’s wonderful. Thank you for lunch, Blair.”

“You are very welcome, Simon. Thank you for the coffee. See you later,” Blair said as he grabbed the coffee for the two of them and headed back to Jim’s desk. 

“Simon sent this to go with your lunch.” Blair set the coffee down and smiled. 

“I love Brad’s Sandwich shop. They make the best sandwiches in town. Thank you, Chief.” 

Blair went back to his desk and sat down and started working on some notes for his novel. There was nothing on his desk to do, so he would work on the book instead. 

He had no idea how long it had been but Jim was standing over him and said, “Chief? Are you zoning on me?”

Blair hurried and hid all his paperwork and said, “No. I didn’t have anything to do, so I was just writing.”

“About what?” Jim asked, curiously. 

Blair was stumped for an answer so said, “I’m writing a gay romance novel. I know it’s weird, but it’s what sells right now.”

“Hmmm, you never struck me as the gay romance novel sort of dude,” Jim said. “What’s it’s about? Fill me in. I’m bored too.”

“Well, it’s about a man that becomes king of a kingdom and he meets a pauper on the road. The pauper is so lovely in his eyes that the King can’t get him out of his mind. So King Grant looks for more and more reasons to go out of the castle and Pauper Seth is gladly waiting by the road every single day in hopes that he’ll get to see him again.”

“I would read that. Let me read what you have finished so far,” Jim said as he pulled his chair over to Blair’s desk. 

“Jim, these are just notes. I just started. And I don’t even know if I’m good enough to write. Finding a story isn’t the hard part, writing it down is,” Blair said, shocked that Jim was taking this so well. 

“I have a friend that is gay and he would like to read it too, when you’re done. It’s funny, his last name is Grant,” Jim said, snickering. 

“Seriously? I guess no matter what name I would choose, it would probably offend someone, somewhere. I’ll let you read it when I’m done, Jim.”

Jim got a hurt look on his face and said, “Oh, sure. Sorry, I didn’t mean to barge into your life.”

“You’re not barging, Jim. Really, you’re not.”

Jim walked back over to his desk and Blair realized that he was one of those writers that usually wrote about what he knew, but this time, it was about what he wanted to know. Sighing, Blair went back to his notes and hoped he could get a good beginning started. _Wait until I tell Megan about this._

*

**Three months later:**

Jim missed his best friend. He knew that Blair was writing, but he wished that he didn’t have to write all the time. He sat in his room all night long writing every single evening. But then Jim realized that writing was probably like a mission or a calling to Blair. Who was he to get in Blair’s way? 

Jim heard the printer start up and it was going for quite some time. Jim wondered if he was done with his book. Would he finally get to read what Blair thought about gay romance?

Finally, Blair opened up the door with a thick stack of papers and said, “I finished it. I know I’ve been ignoring all my friends, especially you, but I’ll make it up to you this week. I’m making lasagna for you tomorrow. How does that sound?”

“It sounds wonderful. So do I get to read it now?” Jim asked. 

“Well, I’d like to have Megan read it first, to see if it’s horrible.”

Jim was hurt. He had waited patiently and now found out he had to wait longer. “Sure, I understand.”

“Oh what the hell? Here, you’ll probably hate it. Just keep in mind it might have errors all the way through it. I’ll still have to fix them. And when you tell me how horrible it is, could you be gentle?” Blair handed the stack of papers to Jim. 

Jim saw that they were in five different folders labeled part 1-5. Jim was thrilled. “I’m going to go upstairs and read. Talk to you later. Have a good night, Chief.” 

“I’ll bring dinner and a beer up to you in a few hours,” Blair said. 

“That would be great, Blair. Thank you. Now, off I go.”

Blair was a nervous wreck. At six that night he fixed dinner and took it and a beer up to Jim as promised. When he got to the top of the stairs, he said, “Knock, knock.”

“Hey Chief, you’re a sight for sore eyes. I’m starving and thirsty. Thank you for bringing it up. You needn’t have worried about the story, Blair. It’s fucking fantastic. This is one of the best books I’ve read in ages.”

“Seriously? Or are you just being nice?” Blair asked. 

“Nope, I’m serious. This is good. I think I might be able to finish it by late tonight. I’m off tomorrow, so I can read late,” Jim pointed out. 

“Go for it, then,” Blair said as he started back down the stairs happily. He was finally able to relax, eat and have a beer himself. Finally, at eleven, Blair said, “I’m going to bed, Jim.”

“See you in the morning, Chief.”

*

**3:00 a.m.**

“Hey Chief,” Jim whispered. 

Blair’s eyes opened and said, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, move over so I can sleep with you.”

“What are you talking about, Jim?”

“I’m talking about the book, Blair. It was me and you. Are you going to lie about it?” Jim asked. 

“How did you know?” Blair asked, disgustedly. 

“My first hint was at 1:00 when King Grant turned into King Jim. And at 1:30 pauper, Seth turned into pauper, Blair. That was my first clue, Blair.”

“Oh my God, I’m so, so sorry, Jim. I didn’t mean to do that to you. I can move if you’d feel better about it.”

“I want you to move over so I can sleep with you and we’ll discuss things in the morning.”

“Jim, are you all right?”

“I’m happier than I’ve been in a long, long while.”

“In that case can we lay on your bed?”

“You got it Chief. Sleep tonight, talk tomorrow.”

“Holy Shit…” Blair couldn’t have been happier himself. “So the king and I are going to live happily ever after?”

“Sleep first. I’m already happy. Keep that in mind, Blair.”

“Holy Shit!”

“Move it!

“Yes, King James.”

Blair liked the sound of Jim’s laughter as they got into bed. Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, “I’m going to do all the things, King Grant wanted to do.”

“Holy Shit!” And then Blair heard Jim’s soft snores and was sleeping beside his Sentinel just like he had always dreamed he would be. 

The end


End file.
